Right in Front of me All Along
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Meghan's boyfriend has done the unthinkable, and Meghan turns to the only person she has left. Her best friend. (Sorry so short)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in the story. Meghan, however, is my own character.

With tears running down my face I quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door into the pouring rain. I kept running until I couldn't breathe. The rain had begun to fall harder and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. Finally I stopped and took several deep breaths and gently touched my face. I could tell a bruise was already starting to form on my face and I probably had a black eye. As I got my breath back I looked around and realized where I was. I was only a block away from my best friends house so I kept on walking through the rain.

By the time I got there I was soaked to the bone and shaking from not only the cold but from the small sobs I was letting out. I glanced up at the house and saw no lights on so I could only pray that he was home. Walking up the front steps I began to knock on the door.

After a few seconds of no answer I started to walk away.

"Meghan?"

I turned around quickly at the sound of his voice and I saw my best friend standing there in sweat pants and no shirt.

"Randy..." I whispered softly as the tears began to flow again.

His eyes widned as he looked at me and he rushed foward into the rain to grab me and pull me into the house. As soon as he touched me I began to sob harder and cling to him.

"Jesus Christ! Meghan? What happened to you? Why were you out there? Where the hell is Wade?"

I just hung onto him gasping to get my breathing under control. After realizing he wasn't going to get an answer out of me anytime soon and that I was freezing, Randy quickly led me down the hall to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter before heading over to grab some towels and a change of clothes.

Randy and I have been friends ever since we were little. See I grew up down the street from him as a child. So we have literally grown up together. We both had gone to Ohio Valley and trained together, although Randy had gotten called up to the main roster before me, I was called up to be on Raw with him only 6 months later. We've been stuck to eachother like glue for years.

"Meghan?"

I glanced up at him after I had calmed down. He held out a towel and a change of clothes before retreating back into the bedroom. I slowly changed out of my wet clothes into a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of Randy's old Legacy shirts. I smiled as the memories came to me of when we were in Legacy together. I had just been brought up to the WWE and creative knew that we worked well together so they put us in a storyline together. I was the valet for Legacy and eventually became the Women's champion as a part of Legacy.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I walked over and opened it. Randy quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulled me towards him and just held me. He always knew what to do and what I needed even before I did. He lead me over to the bed and sat down still holding me. I just leaned against his chest and smiled a bit when I felt his chin on the top of my head.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them and looking straight ahead.

"Wade hit me...when I caught him cheating..."

I felt Randy's arms tighten and we shifted so that we were laying down on the bed. I adjusted myself so that I was tucked against his side with my head on his shoulder. He glanced down at me and rubbed his hand on my back.

"He has been cheating on me for 3 months Randy...with Layla..."

Randy was silent, signaling me to continue, but he kept his hand on my back, rubbing it, trying to give me some amount of comfort and I smiled slightly at the little gesture.

"I walked in on them having sex in our own bed. He freaked out and sent Layla away and tried to explain himself. We argued and I found out that they had been seeing eachother for 3 months. Finally I told him I was leaving and he grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall. I fought back and he hit me. I took off running down the stairs and out the door and just ran. I didn't realize that I had run that far until I saw the street signs."

Randy sat up with wide eyes.

"You ran all the way here? In the pouring rain? Do you realize what could have happened to you? What if you had been hurt Meghan?"

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What was I suposed to do Randy? Stay there with him?"

Randy sighed and ran his hand over his head to calm down.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just don't know what I would have done if somthing had happened to you."

I smiled at him and leaned over to wrap my arms around his neck. He turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on the back on my hands and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank You..." I whispered softly.

Randy turned around on the bed so that he was facing me and smiled slightly. Finally he noticed the bruise starting to form on my face and he frowned. Reaching up to lightly cup my chin, I quickly turned away so he couldn't see it. I was so ashamed of what had happened. Randy's hand gently touched mine and I looked at our hands.

"Let me look at it."

I frowned slightly and pushed my hair out of my face so that he could look at the bruise on my face. I winced slightly as he touched it and he frowned.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled at him softly and let him continue to check it out.

"How bad is it?" I asked softly.

Randy was silent for a moment before he sighed and shook his head.

"It's pretty bruised. It's gonna hurt tomorrow. Come on into the kitchen and I'll get you some ice."

He took my hand and we walked down the hall to the kitchen. Turning quickly he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to sit on the counter. I giggled at him and smiled, which he returned.

I couldn't help but watch the way he moved as he fixed my ice pack. The way the muscles in his back rippled when he moved a certain way. How tan his skin was and what it felt like. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the thoughts. Randy was my best friend. I couldn't feel like this about him.

"Here ya go."

Randy gently placed the ice against my cheek and smiled apologetically when I winced a little. I reached up and gently placed my hand over his and held the ice pack to my face. Randy laughed when I let out a huge yawn and he lifted me up off the counter and I gasped in protest as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Randal Keith Orton! Put me down!"

Randy just laughed and continued down the hall towards my room. Since Randy had divorced Sam earlier this year, I had spent a lot of time with him so finally he made me my own room at his place. Just like he had his own room at my house.

"Randy! Put me down!" I laughed in his ear as I struggled.

"As you wish!" I suddenly felt myself falling and I shrieked as I hit the bed and Randy started laughing. I started to laugh as well and I grabbed his arm to pull him down as well. We play wrestled for a little bit before I finally straddled his lap and pinned his arms over his head with a smirk.

"Ha! I win!"

Randy smirked and before I could figure out what was happening, Randy had rolled us so that he was now pinning me down with my arms over my head.

"Guess again!"

He said gazing down at me softly. I giggled and looked up at him with wide eyes and a small smile on my face. Randy's eyes flared and he started to slowly lean down towards me. My eyes widened a bit and my breath caught in my throat.

"Randy..."

I whispered softly as he searched my face for any doubt that I didn't want this. Did I want this? I smiled at him softly giving him the only answer he needed.

I felt his lips press against mine gently and I closed my eyes at the feeling and returned the kiss with just as much feeling. I could feel one of his hands slowly start to slide down my arm and down to rest on my hips as the kiss grew more passionate, his other hand by my head to put his weight on. I brought my arms down to wrap around his neck and gasped when I felt him gently nip my bottom lip.

This kisses grew more heated and growing bolder, I ran my hands up and down his chest. I could feel the muscles ripple under my fingers as he shuddered and let out a small growl. Breaking the kiss I looked up at him and saw the passion in his eyes, but I also saw something else. Something I had never seen in Roman's eyes.

"I love you..."

He whispered pressing his forehead against mine. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I smiled at him.

"I love you too...I think I always have..."

Randy smiled, and not one of those in ring "Apex Predator" smiles, a true genuine smile. I couldn't resist and I leaned up on my elbows and kissed him again. This time breaking away to slowly train kisses down his jaw to where his collar bone was. I nipped and kissed the protruding bone and heard him hiss and then moan. I grinned against the skin, apparently I had found one of his weak spots.

"Cheater." he whispered with a groan.

He groaned as I began to rub my hands up and down his bare chest and gazed up at him. He slowly reached down and tugged on the bottom of the T-shirt I was wearing and instead of answering him, I just lifted my arms so that he could lift it up and off of me. I watched as he threw it over his shoulder and then just looked down at me. Having had my bra soaked by the rain, I was completely exposed to him and I began to blush under his gaze and he chuckled before leaning down to capture my lips in a deep kiss again. I broke the kiss with a moan when his hands began to rub my breasts and his fingers gently roll my nipples. Randy began trailing kisses down my neck only to stop and nibble on my colar bone as I had done to him. I gasped and my body shuddered, he had apparently found one of my spots as well.

"Gotcha." He chuckled. I just glared at him making him chuckle again. Smirking I pulled my strength together and flipped us before straddling his hips and trailing kisses down his neck and to his chest. Randy groaned and I couldn't help but rub my hands up and down his chest as I made my way back up to his lips. As I sat up straight in his lap, Randy sat up and immediatly took one of my nipples into his mouth and I moaned loudly.

"Ahh.."

Randy wrapped his arms around me and spread his hands out on my back to hold me in place as he paid attention to my chest. I jutted my chest out even more and he just continued to lavish my chest with nips and kisses. Randy rolled us over so that I was on the bottom and trailed kisses down my chest and stomach to the waist of the sweatpants.

Glancing back up at me, his eyes asking permission.

"Is that really what you want Meghan? I mean, am I really what you want?" he asked as he leaned over me. His face hovering just a few inches from mine. Smiling at him I reached up with my hand and cupped his face.

"Yes Randy, I do. I love you, and I think I always have. You're my best friend and you've never hurt me. I was just to blind to see what I had right in front of me."

Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss, then I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust myself up into him, making him break the kiss and moan.

"Damnit Meghan, you're trying to kill me."

I just giggled and did it again. He growled at me before pushing my legs off of him and quickly pulling my sweat pants down and off of my legs. Leaving me in just my red lace underwear. Randy groaned as I smirked. Red was his favorite color. As he kissed his way down my chest and stomach and stopped to pull the lace down my legs and threw them on the floor. He gently kissed his way up my thigh until he came to my center. I glanced down at him only to throw my head back in a silent gasp when he latched onto my clit and began to flick his tongue over it over and over again.

"Randy!" I gasped as my hands fisted the sheets. He hummed against me and I started to shake. I felt him slide a finger into me gently and he waited for a second before beginning to thrust into me slowly.

"Ah." I groaned as I shook my head back and forth on the pillow. Randy smirked and kissed my hips as my hips moved to meet him thrust for thrust. I could feel the coil in my belly wind tighter and tigher and Randy slid in a second finger and thrust deep causing that coil to snap and me to cry out his name as my orgasm washed over me.

My body shook with the slight aftershocks of my orgasm as Randy slowly made his way up my stomach and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"My turn." I whispered in his ear before using my strength to roll us and I quickly straddled him before attatching my lips to his collar bone. Randy groaned as I chewed on the portruding bone. After having had surgery on it so many times, the skin had become quite sensitive and I used it to my advantage. Trailing kisses down his chest I rubbed my hands over his pecs as I continued to kiss down to the waistband of his sweats. Randy groaned in frustration when I stopped just before the waist.

"Something wrong Randal?" I asked sweetly with a slight smirk on my face.

Randy looked up at me and glared, but there was no real anger behind it and I just giggled. I slowly worked my hand through his waistband and smirked when I realized he had gone commando. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head when I grasped his erection in my hand and lightly squeezed it. I pulled his sweats down and threw them over my shoulder to add to the pile of clothes. I ran my hands up Randy's chest, gaining his attention. We locked eyes for a moment before I lowered my head and took the head of his erection in my mouth, gently sucking on the tip.

"Ahh." Randy moaned out as he threw his head back into the pillows. I began to bob my head up and down while hollowing out my cheeks. Randy gently wove his hand into my hair and tugged on it gently making me moan at the slight pain. The vibrations were enough to cause Randy to shudder and he finally couldn't take it anymore. I pulled off of him letting him fall from my lips before I crawled up and pressed my lips to his. Randy rolled us over once more and we let the kiss grow deeper and more passionate. I broke the kiss and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Just be gentle. It's my first time." Randy's eyes widened.

"You mean you're a virgin?" he asked.

I just nodded softly and sighed.

"You didn't with Wade?"

I shook my head and ran my hands over Randy's arms to rest up on his shoulders.

"No. Wade kept pressuring me to but I wasn't ready. I just didn't trust him...like I do you."

Randy kissed me deeply and pulled away only to whisper against my lips.

"I love you Meghan."

I shivered as his breath washed over me.

"I love you too Randy."

Randy moved into place between my legs and lined up with my center. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in preparation for the pain. Randy leaned down and gently pulled my lip out from my teeth and gently sucked on it. I moaned into the kiss and latched my lips onto his.

Distracting me with the kiss, Randy began to slowly ease himself into me. He met a slight resistance and muttered a quick apology before pushing past it causing me to cry out softly. Stilling instantly, Randy began to kiss up and down my neck, trying to distract me from the pain.

The pain wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, more like and uncomfortable feeling. As the feeling went away, I gently thrust my hips up and both Randy and I groaned softly.

Randy took the hint and began to slowly move himself out of me only to push back in just as slowly. I groaned as the pain gently ebbed away into pleasure and I locked eyes with Randy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tightly to me making him groan loudly. Randy then proceeded to pull out of me only to slam back into me making me yell his name and the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Faster." I gasped out and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to slam in and out of me faster and harder. He reached down with his hand and I gasped and thew my head back as I felt his finger gently rub over my nub. I could feel that familiar coil in my stomach starting to tighten and I held it off as much as I could.

"So close." I cried out and Randy slammed into me once more, twice more, and that last thrust hit my g-spot just right and my orgasm hit me hard.

"Randy!" I cried out and I felt him thrust a few more times before he stiffened and moaned, his orgasm hitting him.

"Meghan!"

After a few seconds, he pulled out of me causing me to moan softly at the feeling. Randy collapsed next to me, both of us panting trying to catch our breath. As I slowly began to get my breath back I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he ran his hand through my hair gently. I smiled at his caring tone and shook my head.

"Quite the opposite actually." I said as I looked up at him with a smile. Randy smiled at me softly before leaning down to kiss me. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy and sleep starting to come over me. I nestled against Randy and slowly drifted off to sleep. Right before I drifted off I heard Randy whisper.

"I love you baby."

~Morning~

I groaned as the sun came through the window and shined right in my face. Rolling over, I quickly realized that the bed was empty. The bed was still slightly warm so Randy hadn't been gone for long. I reached over and grabbed Randy's shirt off the floor and threw it on. Being that I was so short, his shirt came down to my knees making it long enough to be a dress. I made my way downstairs and by then I could smell something burning and the sounds of things banging together.

When I approached the kitchen, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

There stood Randy in the kitchen with flour all over him. Randy's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. I couldn't take it anymore and just burst into giggles making him smile at me.

"What are you doing? Or at least, what are you trying to do?" I asked, trying to get my giggles under control. Randy pouted and sighed.

"I was trying to make you breakfast."

I smiled at him and made my way over to the counter and giggled again.

"How about we go out to breakfast? Right after you take a shower."

Randy smirked at me and my eyes widened.

"Wh-why are you giving me that look?" I asked as I slowly backed away from him.

"I'm starting to like the idea of a shower." he said with a smile.

Randy lunged at me and I squeaked before turning and bolting down the hall, laughing when I heard him drop the box of pancake mix and chase after me. Running up the stairs I turned towards the bedroom only to be scooped off the floor and into Randy's arms.

"Randy!" I screamed as I wrapped my arm around his neck. He chuckled and carried me in to the bathroom and sat me on the bathroom counter and turned on the shower. As the water warmed up, Randy came back and stood between my legs and wrapped his arms around me. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair with a smile.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him.

"Kinda thought I already was, but yes, I will."

Randy smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

I broke the kiss with a grin.

"So, about Round 2?" I whispered.

The shower drowned out my laugh as Randy lifted me off the counter and pulled me into the shower for another round.

~Meghan


End file.
